


Hold Me Tight

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [55]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned: Matsurabtion, Mentioned: Voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Klaus has been gone long enough that Caroline misses the smell of him on his pillow.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> klaroline where she has insomnia so he has to talk to her so she can fall asleep

It wasn’t like they never spent time away from each other, Caroline thought unhappily into the pillow that wasn’t quite right. Klaus had never attempted to chain her too him, even if he’d made his unhappiness at her girls’ trips perfectly clear.

They’d spent far more time apart than the week he’d been gone apart. So why was the bed so uncomfortable without him? Rolling over, she buried her face in the pillow that no longer smelled so strongly of him and sighed. This was the second night she’d tossed like this and it was ridiculous. Turning onto her side, she stretched for the cellphone she’d tossed carelessly among the covers when reading a boring article hadn’t helped a whit.

Hitting the familiar contact, she listened to the ringing with impatience. She worried it’d kick over to voicemail when he finally picked up.

“Caroline? Is everything okay?”

She relaxed at the sound of his voice. “Our bed is lumpy.”

There was a pause, some rustling, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “Is it?”

“Don’t laugh at me,” she warned, flopping onto her back to stare at the ceiling. Thirty years ago and she’d have avoided calling him, never have admitted this weakness. Ten years ago she’d have disguised her insomnia with an offer for phone sex. “I’ve already replaced a bunch of batteries, and I’ll kick you out of bed with only spite to keep me company if I must.”

Her voice lacked real bite, and his laughter was soft, full of an affection that told her he was alone. If he’d guessed the real reason why she was calling, he kept it to himself. “A terrible fate, love, when we both know those particular toys are much more fun with my involvement.”

“I dunno,” she teased, lashes fluttering closed as she listened to him breathe. “I’ve been getting a lot of practice lately.”

There was a pause, and then his voice was gravel rough. “Have you?”

She sighed, lips curling. “Call me in the morning and I’ll let you listen. If you tell me you’re coming home tomorrow, I’ll wait till you’re home and you can watch.”

“A most delightful offer,” Klaus murmured, voice deepening. “Two days, love. I promise.”

Caroline grumbled, but curled back onto her side, snuggling into his pillow. He never broke his promises. Not to her. “Fine. I’ll even wave my usual rule about murder.”

She could picture his smile, the creases in his dimples as he told her about the city, the local food. Soft, cajoling teases about her dislike of nature. Sleepy for the first time in days, she answered in softer and softer noises, until she distantly heard Klaus whisper a goodnight.

_I miss you too._


End file.
